Sonic and the Hedgehog Paradox
by Sammy562
Summary: When we all thought Sonic Generations was finished, there was more! A mysterious hedgehog called Paradox appears and he seems to be after the Master Emerald. Will Sonic and co. stop him from achieving his goals? Or will he bring back a being that has the ability to destroy the universe?
1. Chapter 1: How it all Ended

**Hi! Just a few notes before you read this fan fiction. Firstly, this fan fiction is dedicated to all my friends on the Sonic Fan Character Wiki and I hope they enjoy this! Secondly, this story takes place after Sonic Generations so in order to understand this fan fiction you must've either completed or watched a full playthrough of Sonic Generations, particularly the 3DS version. And thirdly I hope you enjoy this fan fiction! Now without further adieu, STEVEN! ROLE THE FILM!**

Chapter 1: How it all ended…

"Okay, whatever you are, if you want to avoid an embarrassing beat down, you better give up now!"

Two blue hedgehogs and two orange two-tailed foxes were standing in a zone filled with golden gears, spacious skies and everything was in chaos! The hedgehogs were known as Sonic the Hedgehog and Sonic the Hedgehog. The taller one with the longer quills and legs was the Sonic from the present time while the shorter Sonic with the plumper belly and black pupils was the Sonic from the past, 1991 to be exact. The two foxes were called Miles Prower, better known as Tails, and Miles Prower, also better known as Tails. The taller Tails was from the present while the shorter Tails was from the same time as past Sonic. The blue hedgehogs were both in a fighting stance as they were facing the gigantic behemoth that lay before them. It was a gigantic mechanised beast with two arms, each with rotating gears around them and massive fingers with purple spikes. Its eyes were sky blue as well as the inside of its cavernous mouth. It had a mechanical lower jaw right under its face, which looked like a pitch-black mask that was slowly flaking away. On its back there were two purple domes, one behind the other, and in the centre of the beast was a massive core, emitting black electricity. The beast just floated there, gears clanking, smoke flying, electricity crackling, just staring at the four mobians. Then the purple dome at the back began to slide open and revealed a large man with a very amusing moustache.

"You're not in a position to demand anything, you nasty little pincushion!" the man objected. The man wore a red zip jacket with yellow hand collars along with black leg coverings with boots. He wore a pair of dark blue spectacles and a pair of goggles on his forehead. The older duo was immediately shocked when they saw the familiar doctor controlling the gargantuan beast.

"Eggman!" yelped present Tails. "But how?" Just then the second dome slid open revealing another man that looked just like Dr. Eggman, however he was shorter, fatter and had yellow stripes descending on his shirt.

"He had a little help," replied the second man. This was then the younger duo had their turn to be shocked.

"Dr. Robotnik!" shrieked past Tails.

"Nobody calls me that anymore," exclaimed the past doctor while wagging his finger abruptly. "Would you be so kind as to explain, gentleman, genius Dr. Eggman from the future?" he then asked as he turned his head towards his future self.

"It would be my pleasure, most excellent and efficacious Dr. Eggman of the past," replied the present Dr. Eggman. The present doctor then turned his head back to the four confused mobians in front of them. "After my most recent setback, I stumbled upon the primordial form of this unique creation. Which I discovered had amazing abilities even I have never been able to master. It could erase time and space! I then had the brilliant idea to use my discovery to undo my previous defeats!" The present was now getting excited. "In order to perfect it, I needed the help of somebody as smart as I am. And the only person that smart…is me!" The present doctor directed back to the past doctor as he said this.

"Oh, you are too kind my dear future self! And I was happy to help!" exclaimed past Dr. Eggman being very flattered.

"And while I was at it, I decided to trap you in this world as well," continued present Dr. Eggman. Present Tails was then getting really angry.

"But the more your monster tears through time, the more damage you do to the world!" yelled present Tails.

"The world?" questioned present . "I'm going to **own** the world once I'm finished with Sonic!" He then started laughing maniacally before being interrupted by his past self.

"You mean **we're** going to own the world!" exclaimed the past doctor before joining in on the maniacal laughing. Then both the past and present Sonics started to pull a very bored expression through both their faces and their body positions.

"I can't listen to any more of this," retorted present Sonic. "I beat you all the time by myself. And now there's two of me!" The present Sonic then gestured a hand towards his past self who was putting on a very determined face. The doctors stopped laughing and focused their attention back on the hedgehogs.

"Then I'll have twice as much fun defeating you!" retorted the present doctor. Suddenly the beast the two doctors were sitting in was charging up a large shadowy orb in the middle of its hands and was preparing to attack the hedgehogs.

"Look out!" yelled present Sonic as the creature fired several mini orbs at both the Sonics and they tried to dodge them.

"Move all you want!" yelled the present doctor. "I'm still going to stomp you into a blue jelly!" The gargantuan continued to fire orbs at the super fast hedgehogs. However one orb managed to strike behind the hedgehogs and knocked them down. "The Time Eater obliterates time and space! Did you really think you could escape him just by running around?" taunted present Dr. Eggman as he chuckled maniacally. "Now it's time to meet your doom, Sonics!" The Time Eater started to charge up on final orb and fired it towards the hedgehogs. They flinched, though they weren't hit, for both past and present Tails jumped in the way to take the blow for their best pals. They both lay injured on the floor as each Sonic ran to their friend.

"Tails! Are you okay?!" asked present Sonic who was leaning over present Tails.

"Owww. I think so," wailed present Tails.

"Why did you do that?!" questioned present Sonic while checking his pal for any injuries. All his friend did though was force an awkward chuckle. Past Sonic was trying to help past Tails up and he breathed,

"I wanted to help too…I'm sorry." Past Sonic nodded in response. The Sonics let them rest and they turned towards the shadowy behemoth known as the Time Eater. The hedgehogs looked at each other.

"Well we can't let Tails do all the hard work here, can we, partner?" asked present Sonic as his past self nodded with a serious look on his face. Just then a blinding flash of light appeared around the two hedgehogs and the doctors were extremely confused.

"Hm? That light?!" wailed present Dr. Eggman while shaking his head from side to side.

"Th-The Chaos Emeralds!" stuttered past Dr. Eggman while grabbing his head. Then the hedgehogs started to float in the air as seven emeralds appeared around them. One of red, one of dark blue, one of yellow, one of green, one of white, one of purple and one of light blue. The Sonics started placing their bodies into a battle stance position as the seven chaos emeralds orbited around them at rapid speed.

"It's time to end this! Time to show 'em what we can do!" yelled present Sonic as the emeralds suddenly went inside them in a light just as bright as before. And once the lights subsided, they revealed two golden hedgehogs with ascending golden quills.

"Let's do this!" yelled the now present Super Sonic. His past counterpart nodded again and they charged towards the Time Eater. The doctors' domes quickly slid closed and the Time Eater charged back. The fight lasted for what seemed like an eternity to present and past Tails, but to the Super Sonics and the Time Eater, time was fluxuating at rapid movements, making it seem from like a few seconds, to a few months! The Time Eater threw many attacks at the golden duo as he was being commanded by the two doctors. The colossal beast tried crushing them in its hands, tried firing lasers at them and even tried creating gigantic gears and throwing them at the hedgehogs, though the golden duo were too fast for it. The Sonics then started charging into the Time Eater's core, causing tremendous damage and making the beast wail and roar in pain. As they did this, the doctors were starting to panic more and more, however they weren't going to give up. They kept commanding the Time Eater to attack the Sonics but they were still to fast. Eventually the core took so much damage that the past Dr. Eggman ordered the Time Eater to retreat. It did so willingly and began to fall back. Past and present Super Sonic weren't going to let him escape. They closed together, used all their chaos energy and charged straight towards the Time Eater at thunderous speed! The Time Eater tried to block the core with its arms but it was no good. The golden hedgehogs burst straight through the arms and core and exploded out of the beast's back. The doctors wailed in defeat as the core that kept the Time Eater alive began to implode, sending the doctors to White Space and destroying the Time Eater! Then suddenly another bright flash of light enveloped all the mobians and after a while it sent them back to present day Mobius!

"This place, we're back at the party!" celebrated present Tails, marvelling all the nature he had been away from for a long time. Present Sonic looked down at the party table and noticed the chilli dog Tails gave him before the Time Eater took them.

"Still warm. Nice! The benefits of time travel!" marvelled present Sonic as he swallowed the chilli dog whole. He then walked towards past Sonic who was just amazed at the meadow they arrived in. "Hey, Sonic, it was great teaming up with you! I hope that boost helps in the future, I mean the past, you know what I mean!" Past Sonic put on a happy face and attempted to do a boost like the one present Sonic showed him in White Space, though he couldn't go that far and ended up falling down on his head. "Dude, sweet! And your only gonna get better!" Just then past Tails ran to his pal from his time and helped him up.

"The gate back to our world is getting smaller!" warned past Tails. "We'd better go, Sonic." Past Sonic then put on a really depressed face considering he had made some new friends on his unexpected journey. Present Sonic and Tails realised this and also looked a bit depressed.

"I wished we had more time," moaned present Tails. Past Sonic and Tails then started to move towards the time portal which was getting even smaller. "Take care you two!"

"You two," replied past Tails. "Bye." Past Tails jumped into the portal and past Sonic was about to as well.

"Hey, Sonic! Enjoy your future, it's gonna be great!" yelled present Sonic. Past Sonic nodded in reply and jumped in the portal right before it closed. Past Sonic and Tails made it back to their own Time, present Sonic celebrated his birthday with his friends and the two doctors were banished to White Space.

But there was more to this than expected. What Sonic, Tails and even Eggman didn't know was that the Time Eater had what we call, a back-up plan. Hidden inside of its body was another power core, but this one was much smaller. Just as past and present Super Sonic were about to strike through the Time Eater's main core, it struck a time rift, making time slow down immensely! The Time Eater booted up its back-up core and was about to teleport it to an area in present Sonic's world. All it had to do to complete its back-up plan was to scan the physical life data of any living being in order for the back-up core to obtain a physical form once it reached Sonic's planet. But it needed the data and quick. Then the Time Eater noticed the golden hedgehog in front of him, present Sonic! It quickly scanned his life data and downloaded it to the back-up core. The golden duo was now inches away from it. The Time Eater plotted Earth's planet coordinates and teleported the core away before time returned to normal. Time then reverted back to its original speed, the Sonics burst through the Time Eater's main core and its original body was destroyed…


	2. Chapter 2: Reincarnation

**Hello again! Just some extra notes before this chapter (trust me, these will be common). Firstly, the first fan character will be introduced that was created by yours truly! To find out more about the character, you can look it up on the Sonic Fan Character Wiki. And secondly, this chapter does contain some possibly obscure characters, so if you don't know about them, look them up on the internet 'cause I just can't be bothered. Now that that's over with, STEVEN! FILM! (Just in case you didn't know, I'm a fan of Tobuscus)**

Chapter 2: Reincarnation

In Spring Yard Zone, there were badniks roaming across the steel platforms, passing by lit up bumpers, spikes and scraps of their fallen companions.

But in a section of the metallic zone, a small pig was running off into the distance, and shortly behind it was a Roller Badnik, curled up in its ball and chasing the pig. Obviously the Roller zoomed past the pig and knocked it over, making it even more petrified. The Roller came out of its metallic ball and was reaching towards the poor farm animal. But just then a small, purple explosion occurred right behind the badnik, making it forget about the pig and stared at the phenomenon that was happening. The pig noticed this and managed to run away without being noticed. After about a minute, the explosion subsided to reveal a small, floating orb. Then the orb started to grow a head and limbs, which intrigued the badnik even more. The head started growing six large spines on the back of it along with a pair of pointed ears and a nose. The Roller just still stayed there, not caring if the pig had already run half a mile away. Gears were appearing as well around what appeared to be the wrists and ankles. It started growing hands that appeared to be robotic along with it seeming to have shoes similar to Sonic's, except they were black instead of red and the buckle was hexagonal instead of square. The badnik that had been watching had almost completely stopped moving. But then the being that was being formed suddenly landed on its feet and to the badnik's surprise, it was a hedgehog!

This hedgehog was dark purple with six large spines and pointed ears. He had eyes similar to the Time Eater, with the eye colour and the black, flaky mask. He had a pointed nose along with a darker purple muzzle. He had golden gears rotating around his arms and ankles and had black, robotic hands. His shoes were just like they were during the transformation. The hedgehog then looked around, trying to locate his surroundings.

"I appear to be in Spring Yard Zone," spoke the hedgehog in a dark voice. The hedgehog looked down in front of him and noticed the badnik staring at him. The hedgehog created a floating golden gear in his hand and prepared to throw it. "Be gone!" he yelled as he threw the gear and it sliced straight through the Roller's steel body and it exploded! A small blue bird popped out and it was injured. It looked up and noticed the sinister looking hedgehog staring down at it. It screeched in panic and tried to fly away, but ended up falling because of its injured wing. "_Pathetic," _the Hedgehog thought. He then ignored the blue bird and closed his eyes and after a few minutes he opened his eyes and they flashed white. "_The nearest power source is located on Angel Island,"_ he thought. The hedgehog then began to run through Spring Yard Zone in the direction of Angel Island. "This time Sonic, you and all you hold dear are doomed!"

**2 Days Later…**

The purple hedgehog was running across a very desert landscape. There was practically no wildlife whatsoever. The hedgehog then stopped all of a sudden as he spotted a building in the distance. It was a metal building with small orange robots guarding it. The hedgehog recognised the robots. They were Egg Pawns that were invented by Dr. Eggman.

"_The doctor had assisted me with my goals before," _thought the hedgehog as he ran towards the building. The Egg Pawns noticed and blocked the entrance.

"HALT! IDENTIFY YOURSELF AND YOUR REASONS FOR ENTERING THE DOCTOR'S PRESENCE!" yelled one of the Egg Pawns.

"The name is not important," replied the hedgehog. "I'm here to speak to Dr. Eggman." The Egg Pawn grabbed a speaker device and spoke into it.

"DOCTOR! THERE IS A HEDGEHOG HERE TO SEE YOU! HIS NAME IS NOT IMPORTANT!" transmitted the Egg Pawn.

"_For an I.Q of 300, he makes some pathetic robots," _the hedgehog mentally sighed_._ After a lot of yelling in the conversation, the Egg Pawn allowed him in. The hedgehog walked down a long corridor, passing by a lot more robots along the way until he entered what appeared to be a control room and there in a large podium was the doctor himself, looking at many blueprints on the screen that seemed to have pictures of a mysterious looking Conch. The doctor turned around and noticed the purple hedgehog looking at him.

"Ahh! You're the hedgehog my guards told me about. Who are you?" asked the doctor while lowering himself down the podium.

"What is important at the moment is that I request your assistance," replied the hedgehog in his dark voice. "You might remember a being known as the Time Eater, right?"

"Correct, but it was, wait a moment." As the doctor took a closer look at the hedgehog standing before him, he noticed that he shared many similarities with the behemoth itself! But also, for some reason, it also shared some similarities with Sonic, his arch-nemesis.

"Your estimations are correct," answered the hedgehog as if he was reading the doctor's thoughts. "I am what is left of the being that destroys time and space, the monster that can change all timelines and bring them back; my name is Paradox the Hedgehog, doctor." The doctor was more than shocked about this. Knowing that the Time Eater in question can also reincarnate itself into another being was just incredible!

"B-But how?" stuttered Dr. Eggman. As Paradox explained about how he was reincarnated, the doctor put on more and more of an evil smile and thought of all the possibilities he could have with a respawning time beast. He could control time and space itself!

"So you see, doctor, I need to get to Angel Island and reach the power source there,"

"The Master Emerald?"

"Exactly. And with that power I will bring the Time Eater back and with your help, we will finally erase this worthless universe!" roared Paradox. Eggman then burst into laughter once the hedgehog said those words.

"Oh ho ho ho ho! Sorry, we can't have that," chuckled the doctor while wagging a finger. "You're going to help me erase my past mistakes!"

"Wait, what?!" yelled Paradox as he suddenly became very angry.

"I don't want to destroy the universe," laughed the maniacal doctor. "There won't be anything more for me! I want to control the universe, not obliterate it!" The doctor went back up to his podium and started to change all of his blueprints, still keeping a devilish smile on his face. Paradox was now starting to writhe with anger.

"The whole purpose for the Time Eater to exist was to erase this god-forsaken universe, and your wasting its potential!?" roared Paradox.

"Tut, tut," retorted Dr. Eggman. "Language. Now we need to look after you until the plan is fool-proof. Guards!" Suddenly a group of up to eight Egg Pawns arrived and grabbed Paradox. "Toss him into a safety cell until the time comes."

"Doctor," whispered Paradox sinisterly. "You will let me go and assist in the rebirth of the Time Eater, or I'll make you regret escaping White Space!" Eggman shuddered at this.

"_Trust me, I'm more than glad I escaped,"_ the doctor thought while remembering what happened in White Space with his past self. Paradox then created several floating gears and threw them all at the Egg Pawns surrounding him, causing them all to explode. Eggman noticed this and pressed a large red button on the podium. This made the outer walls lower down into the metallic floor, revealing the Egg mobile, resting in the Egg Emperor! "I hate having to attack my former comrades, but I need to give you some discipline!" yelled the doctor as the Egg Emperor's cockpit closed Eggman inside it, giving him full control. The Egg Emperor had a large sword attached to its right arm and a shield on its left. It also had several mini jets attached to its back and lower body, allowing it to hover. It had a glowing, multi-coloured core on its chest, which appeared to be where the doctor was. Dr. Eggman pressed another button, which then summoned many E-1006 Egg Hammers. They were all gigantic robots just like the Egg Emperor however they were purple and black, they had what appeared to be metallic helmets on their heads and, most identifiable, they carried unnaturally large hammers! "Do you understand who you must help now?" laughed in the Egg Emperor's microphone. Paradox then created a small shadowy orb in his hands.

"I don't have time for this," cursed Paradox. He then raised the orb up in the air as he looked at Eggman. "But you don't have the space!" Paradox slammed the orb onto the ground and the reaction caused the orb to slowly explode! The explosion engulfed the Egg Emperor, the Egg Hammers and soon the entire lab! The confused doctor looked around the purple and black and was terrified at what he saw. He saw all of his Egg Hammers slowly disintegrating into nothingness! But once he noticed what was happening, the Egg Emperor slowly started to flake away as well! He made the Egg Mobile eject from the metal hulk and escaped the lab before he was disintegrated too. He just managed to escape the lab before the explosion's reaction caught up with him. After hovering for about half a mile, he turned around and saw what was left of his lab, being engulfed by the shadowy dome that Paradox created. Once he stared for a while he zoomed away off into the distance. Back at the lab, in the centre of the explosion was Paradox, just standing there with an expression of pure rage on his face. Eventually the lab and everything in it was disintegrated and erased from space. Paradox was still standing there, looking up at the fleeing doctor.

"First your lab, then your world and then your worthless universe," whispered Paradox as he got into a running stance and then dashed towards Angel Island. "You better kiss them goodbye, doctor."


	3. Chapter 3: Old Friends

**I forgot to mention this for the last two chapters so I'll just say this now, I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE SONIC CHARACTERS! What I do own though is Paradox the Hedgehog because I created him, but everyone else so far is property of SEGA who are much better than me in every way. Enjoy the chapter…**

Chapter 3: Old Friends

In a meadow, a few steps away from Seaside Hill, Sonic was taking a snooze while Tails was working on some sort of mechanism. Sonic then slowly woke up and was very annoyed about Tails taking this long to run a test.

"Urrgh. Tails," moaned Sonic. Tails, looking very annoyed, turned around to see his off-the-road bored friend.

"Yes, Sonic?" Tails asked now noticing his pal had just taken a nap.

"When will this doo-hickey of yours be finished?" yawned Sonic.

"First of all, it's not a doo-hickey! It is a new invention that will hopefully be able to search your brain through scans for forgotten memories and show them to everyone else," replied the two-tailed fox now starting to show off his part-made invention. "And secondly, it's almost finished."

"So, why did you want me to test this brain scanning doo-hickey of yours anyway?"

"You know how your birthday was last week?"

"My what?"

"Exactly," sighed Tails. "My brain will never forget anything because I have a…"

"An I.Q. of freakin' 300! You told me your life story before!" groaned a now very annoyed Sonic.

"But you, you would be the perfect test subject!" replied Tails.

"You could've pointed it out in a more subtle way, Tails," said Sonic, looking very downcast.

"Sorry, I'll try to next time," laughed Tails. The kitsune then picked up what appeared to be a helmet with electro pads on the outside. Tails placed the invention on Sonic's head and flicked a few switches, causing the invention to start up.

"So are you sure about this Tails?" said Sonic looking a bit confused.

"Not a clue!" replied Tails from the back. "That's why it's a prototype!" Tails then flicked one more switch and then Sonic felt a small electrical shock.

"Owww! That really hu..."

"Prototype!" Tails yelled over the noises that the helmet was making. "Okay, I just have to set the date of when his birthday was," he whispered to himself as he entered a small date on a keypad at the back of the helmet. Then the helmet started to rumble for a while which only just confused Sonic even more and after a while it stopped. According to Tails' predictions, now a holographic image should've appeared in front of Sonic, showing him the main memories of that day, but the results were far from what Tails intended to happen. It burst into a cloud of smoke! Sonic yelped and threw the helmet off straight away. He then checked his head to see if it was on fire, which luckily for him, it wasn't. Tails face palmed himself before picking up the smoking metal heap.

"Is that a memory scanner or a thing that starts up campfires?" cocked Sonic while still petting his head for fires.

"Oh well, back to the drawing board," moaned Tails. Just then a touch screen device that Tails had also brought with him began to send off a ring tone. It was originally a translator that Tails built in order to understand the wisps, an alien race that he and Sonic had to rescue. Though once Tails had finally gotten it working, the wisps had to leave. Trying to still put the device to good use, Tails changed the translator proportions and made it into an app in some cases. After doing this Tails also added a video phone, music player, a camera and more. It appeared that someone was calling on the video phone so Tails picked it up and answered, but as soon as he did he immediately regretted it. "Oh great! This is all I need!"

On the video screen showed a bald man wearing dark blue spectacles, a pair of goggles on his forehead and had a large bushy moustache. It was Dr. Eggman! Tails was already annoyed with the invention exploding and this didn't help at all.

"What is it this time, Eggman?" groaned Tails. As soon as Sonic heard Tails say "Eggman", he immediately turned towards Tails and his portable device. "You're planning on taking over the world? You've invented a new robot and want to show it off? And how did you call me on this?"

"I learned how to hack portable devices," replied the doctor understanding why Tails would be annoyed at this moment in time. "And even though this would be the usual thing I would do, the answer is no." Tails' annoyed expression started to turn into a confused one.

"Then what?" asked Tails.

"Miles, I wish to speak to Sonic," replied . Just then a blue, cocky smiling face appeared on Eggman's Egg Mobile screen.

"What's up, Eggster?" cocked Sonic.

"Something terrible has happened at my lab! The Time Eater, it still lives!" warned . Tails gasped while Sonic just cocked an eyebrow.

"What are you talking about? Me and little me destroyed the Time Eater when you were controlling it," questioned Sonic before turning to his fox friend next to him. "Oh, you mean that birthday!"

"Not entirely," replied the doctor. "Apparently the Time Eater has the ability to reincarnate its body before its old one is destroyed, yet keeping the memories of its past body."

"Then why are you telling us this?" asked a still confused Tails. "Knowing this you could control the Time Eater forever and change your past mistakes like you said before."

"In this usual scenario I would do just that, but again, the answer is no," answered .

"So it betrayed you," answered Sonic. Eggman's face lit up once Sonic said that.

"How did you know that?" questioned the doctor with a lot of confusion in his voice.

"Dude! Lots of your plans betray you!" cocked Sonic. "Gamma, Omega, Emerl, Dark Gaia and don't even get me started on Metal Sonic!"

"Don't remind me," moaned . "But it's different from the others. Here's what happened." The nervous doctor then began to recall the events that had occurred back at his lab with Paradox and while Sonic just kept his usual cocky yet calm tone, Tails was really starting to mentally panic. Not only was the Time Eater back, but also it was no longer under Eggman's control. Once Eggman had finished talking, Tails began to calm down and started thinking logically.

"So you're telling us that if Paradox gets to and absorbs the Master Emerald's power, it will transform back into the Time Eater and destroy the universe?" asked Tails.

"Correct," answered . "This is why I need your help. I want Sonic to take down Paradox before he reaches the Master Emerald."

"Of course, Egghead!" cocked Sonic. "It's my job to sort out your screw ups!"

"If you're going to leave, leave now!" interrupted Eggman. "According to my tracker, a trace amount of time-space residue is located just outside of Station Square, so hurry!"

"That's also my job!" replied Sonic. Tails head poked in front of the camera view so Eggman could see him.

"I'll go on ahead to Angel Island to tell Knuckles about this," added Tails. "Being the guardian of the Master Emerald he'll be sure to protect it."

"That would be appreciated," replied the doctor. "Now get going! I've got to do more research on Paradox to see if I can give any tips." then hung up and Tails put away the translator.

"'Kay! I'm off!" said Sonic as he prepared to run off to Station Square.

"SONIC!" yelled a recognisable girly voice. Before Sonic could run off a pink hedgehog ran into him and started hugging him. This hedgehog wore a red head band and had a pink hair tuft. She wore a red dress with a white stripe along the lower rim. She wore white gloves with golden rings around her wrists and she had red boots with white stripes going down from the front of them.

"It took me forever to find you, but I diiiid!" squealed the hedgehog.

"Hehehe, hey Amy," replied Sonic.

"So Sonic, why are you out here in this beautiful meadow without me?" moaned Amy never taking her eyes off the blue blur in front of her. Sonic stuttered to try and come up with an answer but then Tails stepped in to help his friend in trouble.

"He was testing a new invention I made, though it didn't turn out that well," answered Tails.

"Oh hi, Tails!" greeted Amy, now getting up and looking away from Sonic. Sonic saw Tails pass a quick wink and Sonic understood. "Sorry to hear about that, where is it?"

"What's left of it is over there," replied Tails as he took Amy further away from Sonic.

"Thanks buddy," whispered Sonic as he dashed off quickly to catch up with Paradox.


	4. Chapter 4: A Spiny Situation

**Just a reminder again, Sonic, Tails and so on are owned by SEGA while I own Paradox. Other fan characters will be introduced soon so stay tuned…**

Chapter 4: A Spiny Situation

Just on the outskirts of Station Square, a purple hedgehog was leaping from building to building in the direction of Emerald Coast. It was midday and many people were out shopping or having lunch, yet nobody noticed the purple blur dashing over their heads. Then Paradox stopped on top of Central Station and looked off in the distance. Just over the horizon there was a floating island with many jungle trees and mountains. That was his destination.

"Just a little further, and this universe is doomed!" Paradox thought. He leapt down from the top of the station and started running along Emerald Coast at high speeds.

Just then a blue streak ran right around Paradox at even faster speeds, making the sinister hedgehog stop in place.

"I've been waiting for you to step onto the scene, Sonic," said Paradox with his dark voice. Then the blue blur circling Paradox stopped in front of him and pulled his signature smile.

"Well, you certainly know the right hedgehog to remember!" cocked Sonic.

"I could just give you the choice to either let me past or be destroyed here," continued Paradox. "But after what you did to the Time Eater, I'm not even going to think about the offer!" Even as Paradox became filled with rage, Sonic's usual expression never disappeared.

"Whoa! Is that a way to greet old friends?" replied Sonic. Paradox started to clench his metallic fists in anger.

"I'll reach the Master Emerald, bring back the Time Eater and bring this universe down! And not even the hero of Mobius will stop me!" roared Paradox.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, we'll see about that," retorted Sonic as he stretched his legs. The blue blur then started running around Paradox again to try and throw him off guard, though all Paradox did was close his eyes. After half a minute, Sonic finally ran towards Paradox from behind. Sonic spin dashed for his back and attacked. Though Sonic found something confusing, he was staying in place! Sonic opened his eyes and was shocked to see that two extra arms were grabbing Sonic's feet. Paradox now had four arms except the extra arms were a lot more bulky and weren't attached to Paradox. Paradox then swung Sonic and smashed him into the ground in front of him. Sonic touched his nose and realised it was bleeding!

"That enough of a hint?" whispered Paradox in an even more sinister voice. Sonic wiped the blood off his nose and glared at Paradox.

"I'm only just getting started!" yelled Sonic as he prepared to slide kick Paradox and make him fall over. But again, Paradox used his two extra arms to grab Sonic's foot and threw him into the air. Paradox quickly despawned his arms and then spawned a pair of wings! The wings were just like the Time Eater's, with the golden gears and hexagonal, colourful patterns. Paradox then flew up into the air at a high speed and grabbed Sonic's leg again, thirty feet off the ground.

"What about now?" laughed Paradox as he then started to spin Sonic around in the air. "I presume that killer whale down there would like a meal before his world is destroyed! How about we give it to him!" Sonic couldn't pull much of an expression due to the spinning around in the air, but he could notice in the waters was a large killer whale just staring at the hedgehogs in combat. Suddenly, Paradox flung Sonic in the direction of the whale and it had its mouth wide open! Sonic panicked as he fell faster and faster towards the gigantic sea mammal. "Sayonara, Sonic the Hedgehog!"

While this was happening, a pink hedgehog was taking a walk around Ocean Palace and it looked like she was looking for something.

"Good grief! Every time I find my Sonic, he sneaks away!" moaned Amy while still looking. "He's probably playing hard-to-get. Yeah! That's it! Once I find my Sonic I'll make sure he confesses his love for me!" Amy then started fantasising her and her blue hero watching sunsets, having romantic dinners, but most of all, Sonic proposing to her. Amy just smiled almost permanently every time she thought about that. Though all of this was then interrupted by a mysterious voice.

"I don't think it's playing hard-to-get," answered the dark voice. Amy immediately blushed once she found out someone was listening to her the whole time and shook her head around, trying to find where the voice was coming from. Amy looked and then noticed a black hedgehog sitting on top of an old pillar. This hedgehog had red streaks going along his spines and had ruby eyes. He had a white tuft of fur on his chest. He also had red stripes along the sides of his arms and legs. He wore a pair of hover boots that looked very advanced to invent. He wore a pair of white gloves and an inhibitor ring around each of his wrists, which are designed to hold back one's powers. He sat there crossing his arms and legs and had his eyes closed, as if he was concentrating.

"Oh Shadow, it's you!" said Amy, feeling very relieved. "You nearly scared me there."

"You wouldn't be the first," replied Shadow while still keeping his eyes closed.

"So what are you doing here?" asked Amy. Shadow opened his eyes but didn't look at Amy.

"There's a new force at work," answered Shadow. "I'm trying to sense it, but it appears to be what Sonic is after." Amy's eyes suddenly widened when she though Sonic could be in danger.

"Why didn't he tell me he was fighting evil? He knows I always get nervous when he goes off being his reckless self!" worried Amy.

"But weren't you attracted to him being reckless in the first place?" asked Shadow now looking at the pink mobian.

"Well, yeah but…"

"That faker does what he pleases. He's a rogue," continued Shadow while leaping down from the pillar. "And even I know that nobody will change that nuisance if they could control his mind! In some cases that's what makes him a 'hero'." Amy then started to calm down.

"Thanks, Shadow," breathed Amy after wiping sweat from her head.

"I had to get some of that 'faker' stuff off my chest anyway," replied Shadow.

"So what is this force you were talking about?" asked Amy. Shadow looked off into the distance to where there were tall buildings just behind the horizon.

"I don't know," muttered Shadow. "And I have a feeling that faker won't be able to handle it this time."

"Nonsense!" Amy yelled. "Sonic can handle anything!"

As Sonic was flung away towards the killer whale, he closed his eyes and waited for the slobbery death before him. But then, somehow, he landed on something that appeared to feel like comfy leather. He opened his eyes to realise that he had actually landed in a hovering high tech vehicle piloted by a man.

"Eggman?!" breathed Sonic while trying to get back up.

"You can thank me later," hurried Dr. Eggman. Sonic nodded and prepared to leap out of the Egg Mobile when Eggman stopped him.

"What gives, Eggman?!" yelled Sonic.

"After doing my research, Paradox was reincarnated using your life data, therefore he knows every attack you knew before you defeated the Time Eater," stated . "You've got to think of new skills, and fast!" Paradox looked down and noticed how the doctor had saved what was going to be the killer whale's prey.

"Pathetic Mobian!" roared Paradox. The purple flying hedgehog created a golden gear in his hand. "Fight me!" Paradox threw it towards the Egg Mobile and it sliced away the side of the hovering vehicle, yet it was still flying.

"Sonic! Now!" ordered the doctor while trying to quickly fix the Egg Mobile before it exploded. Sonic jumped out of the Egg Mobile and spin dashed towards Paradox in the air.

"You'll never learn will you?" laughed Paradox as he despawned his wings and got his extra arms back. As he and Sonic fell, Paradox grabbed Sonic while he was still spinning with all four of his arms. But as soon as he did, Sonic kicked Paradox upwards right in the chin which made him let go of Sonic and he fell to the ground. Sonic landed on his hands and feet and got back up straight away while Paradox struggled a little.

"That's just what makes me Sonic the Hedgehog!" stated Sonic while pulling his signature smile again. Enraged, Paradox created two extra golden gears in his hands and throws them towards Sonic, though because of his speed, they missed. Sonic then started to follow the doctor's advice and kept making up new moves on the spot, though this wasn't an easy task as Paradox's attacks were quick also and Sonic was having trouble dodging every single one. Paradox then realised that he couldn't destroy Sonic here and he needed a diversion. The sinister hedgehog slowly began to create a purple orb in his hands and raised it up in the air. The doctor remembered the last time Paradox used this attack and immediately panicked.

"Sonic!" yelled . "Get away! Now!"

"Why?"

"Don't ask questions, run!" Sonic then turned towards Paradox and watched as the purple hedgehog suddenly unleashed a powerful explosion. Sonic reacted in time and ran away from the explosion and jumped back into the Egg Mobile, which straight away zoomed further back. Paradox saw this and chuckled sinisterly.

"That was a fatal mistake, hedgehog!" laughed Paradox as he spawned wings and flew off to Angel Island. The shadowy explosion had already erased Emerald Coast and was starting to erase Station Square.

A distorted, booming sound echoed all the way Ocean Palace and it attracted Shadow's and Amy's attention. Many small birds were flying away and fish swam further down into the waters.

"What was that?" asked Amy. Shadow turned back to where Station Square was and noticed a large, shadowy explosion engulfing the city.

"It's the being that Sonic is fighting," replied Shadow in his dark voice. "He's blown up Station Square and Emerald Coast, but it doesn't look like an ordinary explosion." Amy started to mentally panic again.

"Oh no! Sonic!" Amy cried. "Shadow! We've got to help him!" After looking at Amy's worried face, Shadow agreed.

"Very well," sighed Shadow. "Hold on." Amy grabbed on to Shadow's arm as he pulled out a green gem that he had with him. "That faker should take better care of these."

"A Chaos Emerald!" gasped Amy. Shadow raised the emerald into the air and began absorbing its power.

"CHAOS CONTROL!" roared Shadow as he flipped his arms down and he and Amy disappeared.

Sonic was still trying to catch his breath for a change as the doctor was still trying to get them away from the explosion. Eventually it stopped chasing them and they were safe. turned and saw Paradox flying off to Angel Island.

"Oh no!" cried . "It was a diversion!"

"What?!" cried Sonic suddenly leaping back up.

"We've wasted valuable time, let's get moving!" yelled the doctor as he and Sonic raced behind the purple hedgehog to Angel Island, to stop the universe being destroyed.

"Tails! Whatever you're doing, please hurry!"


	5. Chapter 5: You're Too Slow

**Hello again! First of all I'd like to say, thanks a bunch for people reading this Fan fiction! I only started writing this story over a week ago and I've already had 300 hits! Thanks guys! You get the thumbs up! And secondly, if you want to place a review down about anything, please, feel free to write that review! This Fan fiction has gotten 300+ hits, but only 4 reviews? I'm not forcing you, but I know you awesome lot can do better! Please feel free to put down reviews after reading a chapter or something. Now enjoy this next chapter!**

Chapter 5: You're Too Slow

"…CONTROL!" Outside Station Square, two hedgehogs appeared out of nowhere. One was a pink hedgehog wearing a red dress and a headband and the other was a black hedgehog with hover boots, inhibitor rings and was holding a green chaos emerald. When Amy and Shadow got used to their surroundings, they realised that the town was in utter chaos. Ever since Emerald Coast and a large section of Station Square disappeared in that mysterious explosion, everything else fell into a riot. People were looting, buildings were on fire and many G.U.N soldiers were fighting off mobs of upset civilians. Amy was horrified and even Shadow's eyes widened slightly.

"At least it's not like the Black Arms incident in Westopolis," pointed Shadow.

"Oh no! This is horrible!" cried Amy. "Who could've done this?" Shadow looked off into the sky and lifted an eyebrow.

"Whatever it is, it must be a force to be reckoned with," stated Shadow.

"Because of Station Square in chaos?" asked Amy.

"Well that," replied Shadow. The black hedgehog then pointed up in the sky. "And faker would never ask for help from him, would he?" Amy watched where Shadow was pointing and was shocked about what Shadow was talking about. Off in the distance was a hovering pod-like vehicle and a blue hedgehog and a bald scientist with a moustache were piloting in it. Amy became dumbfounded.

"Why would Sonic be with that despicable doctor?" questioned Amy now really starting to panic.

"It's like I said," sighed Shadow. "He's a rogue."

"But it can't be Eggman doing this!" continued Amy.

"It's not," replied Shadow. He looked down at his feet and picked up some of what looked like floating purple dust. But after a while of studying it, it went into Shadow's glove and made some of the glove disappear! "Not even the doctor could control this phenomenon."

"So what caused this?" asked Amy. Shadow looked off to where Sonic and the doctor were and noticed they were off to Angel Island.

"We're about to find out," answered Shadow. "Grab on." Amy understood and grabbed on to Shadow's arm while he pulled out his green chaos emerald he had with him. "CHAOS CONTROL!"

The mysterious floating island of Angel Island was a place that Sonic had been to many times on his adventures. Tails used to take Sonic there in his plane, the Tornado. The first time they visited the island was when they also met Knuckles the Echidna, now one of their greatest allies. Though back then he believed that they were there to steal the Chaos Emeralds and in particular, the Master Emerald due to , known back then as Dr. Ivo Robotnik, tricking him. The Master Emerald was the main source of power for Angel Island and the reason for it flying in the sky. The Master Emerald has been involved deeply in Knuckles' tribe's history. It has kept the water god, Chaos from unleashing his wrath on the entire clan and the world after it was enraged by Pachacamac, leader of the tribe for trying to steal the Chaos Emeralds and the Master Emerald while killing many Chao, an ancient species in the process. Tikal, Pachacamac's daughter and friend of Chaos, sealed her and Chaos inside the Master Emerald before any more damage was caused and they've been sealed in it ever since. And after the destruction, Knuckles' tribe have been guarding the Master Emerald for many years but Knuckles is the last known member of the tribe. And while doing this, Knuckles has been living on that island and has rarely left apart from incidents and a few cases of the Master Emerald shattering. It was a very peaceful place.

Paradox flew above the island and saw a place to land. He despawned his wings and fell on to his hands and feet. He got up and got his surroundings.

"Angel Island, at long last," laughed Paradox. He then closed his eyes again and after a while they flashed like in Spring Yard Zone. Paradox turned to what appeared to be a cave passage. "_The Master Emerald is that way_," he thought. Paradox ran along the cave passage and many thoughts were going through his head. He thought about him absorbing the Master Emerald's power, bringing back the Time Eater and destroying the universe, but mainly he thought about Sonic suffering, Sonic being erased from time and space completely! Paradox chuckled at the thought. Then off further in the cave, Paradox saw a light which appeared to be the exit. Paradox ran faster as the light came closer and closer. He thought of seeing the Master Emerald's shrine ruins and finally completing his goal. Though the turn-out was a lot more different than he anticipated, because as soon as he left the cave, something struck the back of his head, knocking him down. Paradox was stunned from the sudden strike but then came to his senses. He propped himself back up and turned his head to see the one who knocked him to the ground. Standing in a fighting stance in front of him was a red echidna with descending quills around the back of his head. He had a white ring along his chest and connecting to his neck. He wore boots with red, yellow and green colours but what stood out the most were his gloves. They were white and each one had two spikes along the knuckles. The echidna looked very determined to get rid of Paradox, yet the injured hedgehog just snickered. "What's your deal, echidna?"

"Knuckles? What was that?" asked a young male voice. Paradox turned to another nearby cave and saw a small, two-tailed fox run out with a very concerned look on his face, though once he saw what was going on, he was immediately shocked. Knuckles, not taking his eyes off Paradox, signalled Tails to walk towards him and he obliged.

"I presume this is the hedgehog you were talking 'bout right?" asked the red echidna. Tails looked back towards Paradox and he sneered very sinisterly, making Tails jump.

"Yeah," replied Tails while still looking at the evil hedgehog still trying to get up on his legs. Paradox recognised the fox with Knuckles and knew what was up.

"You two are allied with Sonic aren't you!" hissed Paradox. Just hearing him talk sent a chill down Tails' spine yet Knuckles didn't even budge a muscle.

"What's it to you?" sniggered Knuckles. Paradox slowly chuckled silently and closed his eyes.

"If I was able to stand up to Sonic, what chance does a mutant fox and an echidna ha—oof!" Knuckles punched the hedgehog in the stomach before he could finish his sentence. Paradox grabbed his stomach and fell to the floor.

"…CONTROL!" Shadow and Amy appeared on top of a mountain just a kilometre away from the Master Emerald shrine. Immediately Shadow noticed something happening down by the cave tunnel. "Get down!" whispered Shadow while pulling Amy down behind a narrow boulder. Amy was confused.

"What is it?" whispered Amy. All Shadow did was gesture his head down the mountain towards the commotion happening. Amy cautiously poked her head out of the boulder and tried to observe what was happening. At the bottom of the mountain were a red echidna and a two-tailed fox standing in front of a sinister hedgehog that appeared to be injured. Just looking at him gave Amy the creeps. "Who is that?" Shadow then poked his head out and also noticed the purple hedgehog.

"Whoever he is, Knuckles and Tails seem to have it covered," answered Shadow still looking at the hedgehog. Amy turned her head back to the commotion to see how things turn out.

In the distance, the Egg Mobile carrying Sonic and was hovering over Angel Island and were trying to find Paradox. Then Sonic saw by the Master Emerald shrine his friends Tails and Knuckles standing in front of the hedgehog himself.

"Eggman! Over there!" yelled Sonic while pointing down towards the commotion below. The doctor understood and landed the Egg Mobile by the cave. Tails looked behind him and noticed Sonic and the doctor arriving and was very relieved.

"Sonic! You came just in ti-argh!" Paradox suddenly got up and charged into Tails with a spin dash, knocking Tails down. Sonic, Knuckles and were immediately shocked.

"Hey!" growled Sonic. "Nobody lays hands on my buddy!" Sonic spin dashed towards Paradox but he dodged. Knuckles and the doctor went over to the injured fox and helped him up.

"Tails!" asked Knuckles with worry. "Are you okay?"

"I guess," breathed Tails. Sonic turned back to Tails and saw how weak his expression and that made the blue blur even more filled with rage.

"What's the big deal?" chuckled Paradox. Sonic brought his attention back to the purple hedgehog. "He's only a sidekick!" As soon as he said those words Sonic's rage had turned into a constant fire that just powered up Sonic even more! His fists were clenched so hard that they could've ripped Sonic's gloves apart!

"HE IS NOT A SIDEKICK!" screamed Sonic as he charged up his legs and burst towards Paradox at break-neck speed. Paradox spawned his wings and flew over the enraged blue blur. Though Knuckles then attempted to punch Paradox from behind. Though he spawned his two extra arms and slammed him to the ground. Sonic turned back and spin dashed towards Paradox, though he was easily able to predict this and grabbed Sonic with his four arms and slammed him into the cave wall. , who was still looking after Tails, saw this and remembered his research.

"Sonic, you idiot!" yelled . "He's made up of your life data! He knows all your old skills!" Paradox turned to the doctor and spawned a golden gear in his hand.

"You're next!" hissed Paradox as he threw the gear towards the doctor.

"CHAOS SPEAR!" roared a familiar voice as several blasts of energy attacked and blew up the gear before it struck the doctor. Paradox turned his head with a sinister hiss in his voice and saw a black hedgehog skating down the nearby mountain side with hover boots and behind him was a pink hedgehog with a red skirt and she was carrying her trusty Piko Piko Hammer.

"Shadow! Amy!" celebrated Tails, though neither of them answered. Shadow had his eyes fixed on Paradox while Amy was running towards the almost unconscious Sonic with a worried look on her face.

"Sonic! Are you okay? Say something!" cried Amy. Sonic slowly began to move and Amy propped Sonic up on her shoulder. Sonic was still able to make his signature smile, though his eyes were barely open.

"Thanks, Amy," breathed Sonic while giving a thumbs up. Amy put on a friendly smile in response. Shadow was slowly walking in a circle with Paradox opposite him.

"I don't have time for all you worthless mobians!" hissed Paradox. But then before he knew it, Shadow spin dashed behind him and gave a spin kick to the back of the head, knocking Paradox forward. Shadow stood over him with his determined face.

"I am no mere mobian," growled Shadow. "I am the Ultimate Life Form!" Paradox then got back up and chuckled.

"Ultimate Life Form? You're the ultimate life form?" laughed Paradox. The purple hedgehog then spawned his two extra arms and charged towards Shadow and he charged as well, but at the last second, Paradox grabbed Shadow and slammed him to the ground with so much power, it could've broken Shadow's neck! It was then Paradox's turn to loom over his injured opponent. "I'm the being that can erase time, space and living creatures!" Paradox leaned in closer to Shadow and grabbed his legs with grinding strength which even made the black hedgehog wince. "That's an ultimate life form!" Paradox then flung Shadow with unnaturally powerful force and his head whacked against the mountain, knocking him unconscious! Sonic, Amy, Knuckles, Tails and even gasped in horror!

"That's it!" hissed Amy. The pink hedgehog grabbed her Piko Piko Hammer and leapt towards Paradox while swinging the unusually large hammer in the air.

"I don't have time for this," said Paradox. Then he created an orb in his hand that appeared to have complicated clockwork mechanisms inside. Paradox threw it to the ground and it released a golden aura. It reached Amy and before she could squash Paradox, she got frozen in time! Sonic and everyone else gasped a second time. Sonic, Knuckles and Tails then all went for Paradox but he just created another clockwork orb. "You never learn, do you?" sighed Paradox as he threw that one to the ground and it froze Sonic, Tails and Knuckles in place along side Amy. Paradox laughed but before he went after the Master Emerald, he turned his head to notice trying to get into his Egg Mobile and was trying to find something. When the doctor managed to find a nearby plasma gun he kept in case of emergencies, he leapt back out but saw the sinister hedgehog standing right in front of him. The doctor immediately froze in place with the plasma gun shaking in his right hand pointed at Paradox's head. All Paradox did in reaction though was chuckle quietly, which just made the doctor even more nervous. "Lower the gun, doctor. We both know you don't have the guts." The doctor obliged and placed the gun back into the Egg Mobile. Paradox created one last clockwork orb in his hand and raised it up in the air. He stared into the doctor's eyes with his soul piercing eyes and it sent a chill down Eggman's spine. "Nice knowing you, Eggman!" whispered Paradox as he slammed the clockwork orb down, freezing the doctor in time!

Paradox laughed sinisterly and walked towards the Master Emerald shrine. He sometimes looked back at the large group behind him frozen in time and chuckled some more. He then started to run over the wooden plank bridge and began to focus his attention on the Master Emerald, shining in all its glory. He then arrived at the stone ruins known as the Master Emerald shrine. He ran up the several stairs and laughed maniacally more and more, louder and louder as he took ever large step towards his and the universe's destiny. And then, there it was, the large green Master Emerald slowly rotating in place. Paradox leaped on top of the Master Emerald, still maniacally laughing, and lowered his robotic hands onto the shining gem. "MASTER EMERALD! GIVE ME YOUR POWERS!" roared Paradox. In an instant power started to seep out of the Master Emerald and it went into the sinister hedgehog's body. Though the more power that seeped out, the more the Master Emerald started to turn a dark purple. Paradox almost swore he heard a feminine voice, crying, though he ignored it. Then with the energy still entering his body, he started to create another shadowy orb like at Emerald Coast. Though this wasn't like the one earlier, it was slowly starting to get a lot larger and green energy flowed inside the orb! Then Paradox started to float in the air as the now purple Master Emerald below suddenly shattered, making Angel Island slowly fall down to the sea! Paradox stared at the now complete shadowiness above him and laughed now more sinisterly than any evil scientist or villain. "TIME EATER! GOD OF TIME AND SPACE! COME BACK, AND THIS WORTHLESS UNIVERSE WILL BE GONE! FOREVER!" Paradox unleashed the energy and there was a blinding dark light…

***0* Shocking! Thanks for reading this chapter! Just a reminder for those followers out there, the next few chapters will take a lot longer to write than the others for a very exciting reason. Other fan characters are being included! That's right guys at the Sonic Fan Character Wiki, you're finally being involved! YAY! I'll still be reading reviews, comments or whatever, but until then, SEE YA!**


	6. Chapter 6: The Universal Chronicles I

**After so much working and planning, Chapter 6 is here! And you know what that means, more fan characters in the story! To find out more about the characters and their back stories, look them up on the Sonic Fan Character Wiki as I won't reveal everything straight away. All the new fan characters are owned by The Evilbreaker, AlphonseUprising, TheRealDylanator, DUBSTEPxSonic and Rage the Hedgehog on the Sonic Fan Character Wiki. Now for the long awaited Chapter 6: The Universal Chronicles I!**

Chapter 6: The Universal Chronicles I

"Gah! W-where am I?" Sonic awoke to find himself in the middle of a meadow. There were many trees that weren't gigantic but they were big. Leaves blew in the breeze and grass flowed. Flowers were blooming by the trees and they appeared to be purple with yellow pollen on the inside. Though the hedgehog wasn't marvelling the scenery. He darted his head from left to right trying to get his surroundings and he appeared to be looking for somebody. "Tails! Amy! Shadow!" yelled Sonic. In order to get a further look of his surroundings, Sonic zoomed up a nearby tree and climbed out the top. He looked further and noticed in the distance there were very large mountains that almost touched the clouds. He wasn't in Mobius. It was obvious, even to Sonic, but for some reason, it felt like Mobius partly. For example he recognised the trees, he noticed a couple in the other meadow where he liked to go to relax. Maybe this was another location in Mobius where he hadn't been yet, though that was unlikely considering Sonic was someone who liked to roam all over new places and explore. But one thing just didn't add up. How did he get from Angel Island to here? Because he certainly couldn't see the floating island, even behind the horizon. And what happened with Paradox? The last time Sonic saw him was when he started freezing everyone in time, that would've been the perfect moment to get to the Master Emerald, but everything seemed so peaceful. He couldn't understand anything!

Then in the distance something caught Sonic's eye. A white streak of light was zooming past many trees at such a high speed. It was only a couple of seconds until it zoomed past Sonic. A large booming sound could be heard when the white blur passed by at speeds, strangely, almost similar to Sonic himself! Then Sonic looked with more concentration and noticed something more confusing. It was a hedgehog! Though because of the speed, it was too difficult to notice anything else, but he could notice the spines at the back of the head. Sonic then began to think quickly.

"_With everyone else gone, what've I got to lose_?" thought Sonic. Then he leapt down from the tree and began to chase after the unknown hedgehog. Sonic curved between all the passing trees, never losing his speed, almost increasing it. He needed help and let's say his parents never told him about not talking to strangers. He picked up his speed again, trying to reach him as soon as possible, but without looking, the white hedgehog increased his speed as well. A log was up ahead and the white hedgehog leapt over it with ease, followed by Sonic. This allowed Sonic to be one metre away from the hedgehog. He reached out his hand to just be a few centimetres away! He tried with all his might to reach the hedgehog but with no luck. But while concentrating what he didn't notice was a grey being up ahead stepping back. Then as the two hedgehogs were right by him, he leapt forward and slammed Sonic into a nearby boulder with powerful force! Sonic looked up and stared at the grey mobian that loomed above him.

As Shadow lay unconscious, many thoughts were flowing through his head. He thought about Paradox looming over him as he hissed those words, "_Ultimate Life Form? You're the ultimate life form?"_ Something inside him really wanted to teach him what a true ultimate life form is. But after all of those torturous thoughts, something peaceful appeared.

"_Shadow," _said a familiar feminine voice. "_Are you okay?"_ Shadow instantly recognised the voice and his eyes lit up.

"_Maria?_" asked Shadow as a picture of a girl appeared in his head. She had blonde hair and had sapphire eyes. She wore a blue zipper shirt along with a long, light blue dress and on her feet she wore basic blue shoes. Shadow was so happy to see her he almost felt like crying.

"_Yes, Shadow,_" replied Maria while putting on a cute smile. Shadow then tried to mentally run up to Maria and hugged her. Shadow had now almost felt like he was bursting into tears and was going through multiple emotions at that moment. It had been forever since Shadow had been with Maria during the horrific incident on the ARK and even if this was a figment of his imagination, Shadow was still so happy to see her.

"_Maria! I'm so glad to see you again!_"

"_It's alright, Shadow,_" replied Maria.

"_What happened to me_?" asked Shadow, now mentally looking around the inside of his subconscious.

"_You were knocked unconscious by Paradox_," answered Maria while closing her sapphire eyes. Shadow then remembered Paradox again and immediately was filled with rage.

"_When I get my hands on that hedgehog I'll…_"

"_Shadow_!" interrupted Maria. She then placed her hands into Shadow's hands to try to calm him down, which worked. "_It's alright. I'm proud of you_." Shadow was then a little confused.

"_You're proud of me?_" asked Shadow. Maria then opened her eyes and looked into Shadow's eyes.

"_You tried to help your friends when they were in trouble,_" replied Maria now smiling. "_You tried to give the people a second chance by stopping that hedgehog. Of course I'm proud of you!_" Shadow then hugged Maria again and even shed some tears. Maria noticed this and petted Shadow on the back. "_It's okay, Shadow. You've done well._" Just then, the image of Maria started to look fuzzy and Shadow noticed.

"_Maria! What's happening?_" asked Shadow.

"_Sh-Shadow,"_ replied Maria now starting to stutter. "_Y-You're w-waking up_." Shadow reacted and was very upset to leave Maria.

"_But Maria…_"

"_Shadow_," interrupted Maria still keeping her sweet voice. "_The pe-people, all you-your friends, they still n-need your help. D-Do it for them Shadow!_" The picture of Maria began to fade. "_Do it for me, Shadow the Hedgehog._" Maria then slowly disappeared and Shadow whispered some last words to Maria.

"_I will, Maria,_"

Shadow then slowly opened his eyes and found himself in a bed. He looked around the room he was in. It had cream coloured walls along with cream shelves that had photos placed neatly on them. The photos showed some Mobians standing in front of a waterfall of some kind. The carpets were plain orange and looked very neat as well, not a crumb in sight. Shadow then began to pat his head and noticed something. He was wearing a bandage on his head. It was carefully wrapped around his head and it didn't show any loose ends.

"_Maria was right, I was unconscious,_" thought Shadow. Just then the door at the end of the room opened and in walked a mobian carrying a tray with some water and medicine. He noticed Shadow was awake and was immediately excited. He placed the tray on the coffee table and ran beside Shadow's bed.

"Oh thank goodness! You're awake!" said the mobian while breathing a sigh of relief. The mobian was green and had two blue antennae. He had a yellow muzzle along with black eyes. He had a yellow spiral pattern on his chest and wore yellow gloves and shoes. He had a really bright expression on his face and was really happy to see Shadow awake.

"Ummm, where am I?" asked Shadow still looking around the room.

"Oh yeah!" replied the mobian. "You're in my house. Lexus the Politoed at your service!" Shadow immediately cocked an eyebrow when he heard that name.

"Lexus the Whatitoed?" asked Shadow. The mobian then looked a little embarrassed and immediately tried to change what he said.

"Or just call me Lex!" blurted the mobian. "Everyone does!" But this only just raised more questions in Shadow's head.

"Okay," replied Shadow. "How did I get here?" Lex then face palmed himself as if he had forgotten something.

"Your friend brought you here!" answered Lex. "I forgot to tell her you're awake!" Lex suddenly dashed out of the room which gave Shadow a few seconds of alone time.

"Friend? Her?" questioned Shadow to himself. Just then, Lex ran back into the room and directed his arms towards Shadow.

"Tadaa!" blurted Lex trying to shake his hands as if it was a show. Then a pink hedgehog and an orange mink walked in. The pink hedgehog almost squealed in happiness and ran beside Shadow.

"Amy!?" questioned Shadow still very confused about all this. Amy gave a thumbs-up and smiled.

"Yeah!" replied Amy. "It's me!" Shadow then turned his head towards the orange mink by the door. He had small, orange ears along with a peach coloured muzzle. He also wore a pair of green gloves and a pair of green shoes. They looked very shiny for some reason.

"Who are you?" asked Shadow while pointing a finger at the mink. The mink walked to the front of the bed while Lex followed and walked back to the side opposite Amy.

"The name's Ron, Ron the Mink," greeted the mink. "It's great to see you're finally awake!" Shadow then grabbed his head as if something pounded in his head, though he didn't wince.

"How long was I out?" breathed Shadow starting to sound a little weak.

"About two days," answered Lex. "Amy found us, asked for our help and we brought you here!"

"It's true!" added Amy. She then started to look like she was concentrating hard. "But one thing just doesn't add up though." Shadow then turned his head to Amy and was a bit confused.

"What do you mean Amy?" asked Shadow.

"You're still weak, Shadow," interrupted Lex. Ron understood what he meant.

"Lex is right," followed Ron. "We can talk about this later, for now you need to get better." Ron left and was about to be followed by Lex when he noticed Amy still standing by Shadow.

"Amy, its best we give him some space," pointed Lex. The pink hedgehog understood and headed to the door. "Hope you get better, Shadow!" The three mobians then left the room, leaving Shadow all by himself again. Shadow then started to think

"_As much as I hate to say it, something doesn't add up indeed_,"

All Tails remembered from what recently happened was Paradox freezing everyone in time when he, Sonic and Knuckles tried to save Amy. And as he was frozen in time, when he returned to normal, the events that recently happened went by like they never happened. When Tails was unfrozen from time, he almost fainted from what he saw afterwards. He gone from being in the majestic Angel Island, to being in an almost apocalyptic wasteland! Trees were on fire, the clouds were black and firing bolt after bolt of lightning, the dirt showed parts of bones buried inside and Tails was overwhelmed by the sudden change in environment. Just then, a large tree flew up in the sky and was heading towards Tails. Using his tails to propel his speed, he just managed to dodge.

"_What the heck was that?!_" Tails mentally screamed. Then a large boulder flew in the same direction and Tails narrowly avoided it by a hair! Tails looked in the direction of the flying objects and saw what looked like a mobian, but was darkened by the shadows of what was left of the trees. Tails then began to walk up to the shadow and was still trying to figure out who he was. But before he could look any further another mobian quickly dashed towards the unexpected fox.

"Tails! Get down!" yelled the mobian as he charged, grabbed Tails and hid themselves in a nearby ditch. The shadow reacted and ran out. This was a hedgehog! The hedgehog was black and had six descending quills, similar to Sonic. Around the quills he had strange orange marks that appeared to glow every once and a while. He had a peach muzzle and a peach circle on his chest. He wore black gloves that looked like they were made of leather and on his feet he wore metallic blue shoes with white socks. Tails tried to get a closer look by getting out of the ditch, but the mobian by him pulled him back down. "Tails! Ya tryin' to get us killed?!" the mobian whispered. Tails turned and noticed the mobian next to him. He was a mink with dark red fur. He had large tufts of fur on the back of his head that spread outwards, almost like a hedgehog. He had a white tuft of fur on his chest, similar to Tails and had a quite long, bushy tail. On his hands he wore red and white striped gloves and on his feet he wore black and white shoes with laces. He had a very worried look on his face while Tails was just very confused.

"How do you know my name?" asked Tails. The mink was now starting to get annoyed.

"We don't have time for games, Tails!" hissed the mink, taking quick glances towards the black hedgehog. "We've got to stay alive!"

"But I don't know who you are!" blurted Tails. The mink turned his head towards Tails and put on a confused yet panicking face.

"You don't remember me?" asked the mink. Tails shook his head frantically in response. The mink sat there thinking for a moment and stared at Tails. "We gotta get somewhere safer." The mink then tried to get another glance at the black hedgehog and noticed he was looking away. The mink signalled Tails and they slowly crawled out of the ditch and into an already burnt down forest. Then the black hedgehog began to speak.

"Come on out," laughed the hedgehog. "You can't hide forever. I know you're there." The mink looked at Tails and signalled him to be silent by putting a finger over his mouth. Being the only mobian he could trust at this moment, Tails had to follow him. They crawled behind the hedgehog as silently yet quickly as they could and eventually made it into the forest. The mink then pulled Tails up on his feet and they began running further into the forest.

"Where are we going?" asked Tails still trying to whisper.

"A hidden shelter I built recently to protect myself," replied the mink. Then the fox and the mink stopped by a particularly large boulder. The mink began to budge the boulder and something was being revealed underneath. "Come on! Push!" Tails obliged and pushed the boulder along side the mink and then a circular drop with a ladder was revealed! The mink quickly started to climb down. "Tails! Move the boulder back once you're in!" Tails then began to follow the mink down and, doing as he said, moved the boulder back into its position. Tails began to climb further down but was trying to think of all the logical reasons for this, but ended up finding none.

"How is this all happening?"

Ever since Tails told Knuckles about Paradox going after the Master Emerald, he had been constantly guarding the Master Emerald for what seemed like days. He wouldn't even do any meditation just in case Paradox swooped by him while he had his eyes closed. And as soon as Paradox set foot out of that cave, Knuckles glided from a cliff wall and struck the back of his head, knocking him down. After that he thought this was going to be easy. He was wrong. Paradox smashed him about the cliffs, froze him in time and supposedly got to the Master Emerald. That thought just stayed in the echidna's head and it haunted him constantly.

Suddenly, Knuckles woke up, startled from a nightmare of Paradox, once again, getting to the Master Emerald, but this one seemed a lot more sinister than the others. But for some reason, Knuckles was in a bed. It had a red blanket with yellow frills on the end. Then Knuckles looked around and found out he was in a bedroom. It was a bedroom with blue wallpaper and some blue shelves. Knuckles decided to get out of the bed and have a look around. He opened a wooden door and found a living room. It had a large flat-screen TV with some nice flower pots to the left and right. Knuckles sort of recognised them from when he was training on Angel Island. It had a red couch in front of the TV and it almost looked brand new. No one appeared to be in here. Just then Knuckles heard the small sound of music that appeared to be from the 1970's era. Knuckles followed the sound of the music and it lead him to a door. He opened it and it showed a kitchen. A radio was playing 1970 music as Knuckles previously heard and standing next to it was a cat. She had long, orange hair and had pearlescent white fur. She had emerald eyes, similar to Sonic's. She wore a red dress with orange rims and had matching orange gloves. She also wore red boots with orange soles. She had a long white tail that swayed in different directions on its own. She appeared to be making food as she had a large chopping knife and sounds of sliced food could be heard behind the 70's music.

"So you've finally woke up," said the cat never taking her eyes off the food. Knuckles was stunned for a while because of her noticing him that easily, but was then able to speak.

"Where am I?" asked Knuckles. "Have I time traveled to the 70's?" The cat then put down her knife and looked towards the confused echidna.

"Why you're at the house of Alinoa the Cat!" answered the cat with a sweet voice. "That's me by the way."

"Alinoa, huh?" replied Knuckles.

"Yep,"

"So how did I wind up here?" asked Knuckles. Alinoa then put on a very confused look on her face and thought to herself.

"It was the strangest thing," started Alinoa. "I'm out on my daily stroll when all of a sudden you fall from the sky!"

"What?!"

"The sky," stated Alinoa. "You looked unconscious, so I took you here." Knuckles was more dumbfounded than confused now.

"I wonder how that happened," replied Knuckles. The cat then got her knife had went back to chopping what appeared to be cucumbers.

"Beats me," answered Alinoa. Her microwave then dinged and she pulled out what appeared to be salmon. She started placing the cucumber slices on top when all of a sudden her door bell rang.

"Oh great!" groaned Alinoa before turning to Knuckles. "I'll get the door." She then walked out of the kitchen and headed towards the door. Once she left, Knuckles slowly left the room and stayed at the back of the living room as Alinoa answered the door. She opened it to find a mink standing at the door. He had dark purple fur and a regular tuft of brown fur coming out from underneath his green top hat, probably from the 80's. He wore a pale blue t-shirt along with black and white gloves, blue jeans and black shoes with white Velcro straps. She seemed a little annoyed once she saw him. "Vert! What is it? I'm just sorting out dinner." It was only then when Knuckles noticed the sun was setting. Knuckles then looked at the mink and he began to speak.

"Whoa! Ally! I just wanted to come visit," replied Vert. "That's what friends do, right?"

"Fine," sighed Alinoa. "Come in." Vert then hanged his top hat on a coat hanger by the door and walked in. Though when his eyes caught Knuckles, he was dead in his tracks. He slowly turned his head back to Alinoa with an insanely confused look on his face. Alinoa face palmed herself.

"Who is he?" asked Vert while pointing a finger towards Knuckles who was now starting to get a little bit annoyed.

"That's...," Alinoa didn't fully know Knuckles' name yet and this made her a bit tongue-tied. She and Vert turned there head to Knuckles. "Who are you?"

"Oh, Knuckles the Echidna," answered Knuckles trying his best not to interrupt anything. This just made Vert even more confused, but inside he was laughing his head to oblivion and he was finding it very difficult to hide it.

"I don't think **James** will be happy with this," stated Vert, still trying to hold back the laughter. As soon as the mink mentioned that name, Alinoa burst into a pit of rage! She grabbed Vert by his t-shirt and stared into his eyes. Vert immediately regretted making that joke.

"Don't you even dare get any funny ideas, Vert Wheeler!" hissed Alinoa. This made Vert go instantly pale and even Knuckles flinched.

"Okay! Okay! I wont!" repeated Vert while shaking his hands frantically. After calming down, Alinoa dropped Vert and turned to Knuckles.

"Sorry you had to see that," sighed Alinoa. Vert got back up and dusted his t-shirt with his hands. The still pale mink then walked up to Knuckles and shook his hand.

"It's gnarly to meet ya. The name's Vert," greeted Vert now starting to get his usual glow back.

"Nice to meet you," replied Knuckles with a bit of confusion still in his voice. Vert then turned back to Alinoa.

"So, where're ya from?" asked Vert. Knuckles was starting to struggle with that answer but then Alinoa stepped in and answered for him.

"He fell from the sky somehow, got knocked unconscious and I brought him here," stated Alinoa. Vert was instantly shocked at what he heard and turned to Knuckles.

"Dude! Is this true?!" asked Vert. Knuckles just simply nodded in response. Vert grabbed Knuckles' arm and ran towards the door. "Well we gotta take ya to Tesla, now!" Alinoa then ran in front of the door and blocked Vert's path.

"Sorry, we can't have that," stated Alinoa.

"But Ally, Tesla can work out more of how Knuckles "supposedly" fell from the sky out of nowhere!"

"That hedgehog doesn't know junk," retorted Alinoa.

"Ally, you know that's not true," replied Vert. "Come on! We have to do this! We don't know if it's serious!" Alinoa shook her head.

"No!" yelled Alinoa. "I'm not going to ask him for help, besides, Knuckles seems perfectly fine!" Vert turned back to Knuckles but all he did was chuckle and wave. Vert then put a grin on his face and put his hand quickly behind Alinoa's ear. When he pulled back he was carrying a warm snack.

"Not even for a **cheese quesadilla**?" asked Vert while waving the snack in front of Alinoa's face. After making a loud sigh, she grabbed the cheese quesadilla and took a bite.

"Let me wrap up my dinner and put it in the fridge," sighed Alinoa. Vert gave Knuckles a thumbs-up when Alinoa wasn't looking and Knuckles gave a shaky reaction with another thumbs-up. Alinoa came back out of the kitchen and opened the door. "Let's go."

Dr. Eggman never expected all of these events to occur. First he's helping Sonic willingly, then he's helping Tails when he was injured and after that, he's too scared to shoot the hedgehog that could destroy the universe. After Paradox froze him, he unfroze in the middle of a forest outside a town. He heard lots of noise from the city and decided to have a look. The city was very large and had many tall buildings similar to Mobotropolis, but with more advanced technology. He walked in but was shocked to find what was happening. A riot was breaking out throughout the city! Civilians were smashing windows, tipping cars, beating others up and worse! The doctor tried to sneak past all the riot mobs to try and get a closer look at why this was happening. Dr. Eggman walked behind a building and eventually found something. In front of him was an unnatural anomaly! It looked like a large tear but it was just floating in the air. Inside of it was a mixture of dark and chaotic colours. Then he noticed that this wasn't the only one. All over the city there were many anomalies of many different sizes!

"_This must be what's causing the riots_," thought Dr. Eggman. "_I'll need to perform some tests."_ The doctor then placed his goggles onto his eyes and twisted the lenses. The goggles studied the anomaly in order to try and obtain data. After getting the results, the doctor was shocked. "The time-space readings are fluxuating wildly!" Suddenly something grabbed the back of the doctor's shirt and slammed him against the wall.

"What's the big deal, moustache?" blurted a male voice. The doctor slid up his goggles to have a look at who had attacked him. A grey cat had kept him against a wall and behind him was a purple mouse. The cat had long fur coming down from the back of his head and he wore a black hat. He wore a black leather sleeveless jacket revealing a small white tuft of fur. He wore black leather gloves with black and yellow striped rims. He wore a pair of black trousers with a black belt and unique yellow shoes. The mouse had two large ears, emerald eyes and dark beige, furry muzzle. He had a grey-blue shirt and he had steel arm and leg braces with studded wrist ,ankle braces and grey-blue extensions. They both looked very angry. "You've got no business of yours here," added the cat.

"Well what business is it of yours?" retorted the doctor. The cat released his grip but still kept his eyes on the doctor alongside the mouse.

"We're discovering how and why these unusual rips have appeared all over town," answered the cat. "And we do not want anyone else helping us!"

"That's right!" added the mouse. "So we suggest you get out of here, moustache!" The doctor slowly petted his moustache.

"_What's so bad about my moustache?_" thought Dr. Eggman. He then brought his attention back to the cat and mouse. "Well first of all, the name is Dr. Eggman. And secondly, you wont get anywhere without this information." The doctor pointed a finger towards his goggles. The cat and the mouse then began to chuckle between themselves.

"I bet there are many more amusing about you," laughed the cat. "The name's Cy…" The mouse suddenly pulled the cat back and whispered to him.

"Cyndriz! What're you doing?" whispered the mouse.

"Dude! The man obviously has some info on whatever the heck these things are, so we need him. Plus, we can comment on his moustache some more, you in?" replied the cat. After some thinking, the mouse grudgingly accepted. They turned back to the doctor and introduced themselves. "So, Eggman," chuckled the cat. "My name is Cyndriz and this is Jacob." The mouse grudgingly shook the doctor's hand. "We'll go to our hideout to study this "info"." Cyndriz walked on ahead, followed by a very annoyed Jacob and finally Dr. Eggman.

"_I knew I should've kept Robotnik_!"

**Finally! So we have Sonic being attacked by a grey figure, Shadow is being looked after by Amy, Lex and Ron, Knuckles is being taken by Alinoa and Vert to meet this hedgehog called Tesla, Dr. Eggman is being led by Cyndriz and Jacob and poor Tails is in an apocalyptic wasteland with a mink who appears to know him. Shocking. To find out more about the characters, look them up on the Sonic Fan Character Wiki and maybe get a sneak peek at what they can do. But until the next chapter, see ya!**


	7. Chapter 7: The Universal Chronicles II

**Holy crap! This has been hell trying to write! But I did it for you guys! Sorry this has taken a long time, but now that I'm back at school, the rest of these chapters will take longer than usual, so please try and be patient. By the way, along with new fan characters being introduced, there's even going to be a new region being placed into the story, so always remember to look them up on the Sonic Fan Character Wiki!**

Chapter 7: The Universal Chronicles II

As soon as Sonic came to his senses, he finally was able to stare at the grey mobian that had grabbed his throat. It was a grey rabbit! He had a grey tuft of fur on his forehead and brown eyes. Around his neck he wore a golden chain that covered up a little of white fur on his chest. He also strangely had a black and red cape and wore black gloves with spikes lined across the rims. He had a white puff of fur for a tail and on his feet he wore purple and white boot with what appeared to be dark grey socks. He still kept his grip on Sonic's throat which made his face slowly turn purple!

"What's your deal, bluesy?" hissed the rabbit. Sonic then started to flail his arms and legs, trying to release his grip, but the rabbit was too strong. But just before Sonic passed out from lack of oxygen, something struck the rabbit. The rabbit fell onto the ground and quickly turned his head to who struck him. Once Sonic got his breath back, he then noticed that the white hedgehog from before had saved him. He had six large quills going off in different directions along with thinner quills being visible. He had yellow eyes and a peach coloured muzzle. He had a white patch of fur on his chest and wore red and yellow gloves and shoes. The rabbit growled at the hedgehog but he didn't react even the slightest bit.

"Nec!" yelled the white hedgehog. "What are you doing?!" The grey rabbit, who was apparently called Nec, got up and dusted himself.

"Gee, sorry for saving you!" retorted Nec. Nec then pointed to Sonic who was finally able to get back up. "This guy was running after you and trying to grab you!" The white hedgehog turned his head towards Sonic.

"Is this true?" asked the white hedgehog.

"Well of course it's true!" blurted Nec. "I saw it myself!" The white hedgehog then glared at Nec.

"I wasn't talking to you, was I?" replied the hedgehog. Nec stayed silent and the hedgehog turned his head back to Sonic. "Is what Nec's saying true?"

"Well, sort of," replied Sonic. "But I was only trying to get your attention! I need to know where I am." Nec's eyes then widened but became more angry than before.

"Are you kidding me?!" roared Nec. "That's got to be the lamest…"

"NEC!" yelled the hedgehog. Nec stopped for a moment and just huffed. The hedgehog sighed and eventually turned his attention to Sonic. "You're just a couple of miles away from the Victalo Region." Sonic cocked an eyebrow.

"Sorry, what?" asked Sonic.

"The Victalo Region," replied the hedgehog. "Y'know, the region with all the super-increased technology." Sonic then brought his eyebrow down only to cock the other. "It's that way." The hedgehog pointed his arm off into the distance but this didn't help the confused blue blur. The white hedgehog notices this and then got a bit confused himself. "What's up?"

"Am I in Mobius?" asked Sonic.

"Mobius?" cocked Nec. "That sounds like a drug!" The white hedgehog now started to ignore the annoyed rabbit.

"Never heard of it," replied the hedgehog.

"Well how did I get here?" questioned Sonic. The white hedgehog was now thinking very thoroughly in his head about what he could do to help this blue hedgehog. And then he had an idea.

"Tell ya what," answered the hedgehog. "How 'bout you come to my place and we'll try and sort this dilemma out?"

"Sounds great!" replied Sonic knocking his shoes on the floor. "What's your name, anyway?"

"Ion! Ion the Hedgehog!" answered the hedgehog before sighing. "And you already know Nec." Nec turned his head to the two hedgehogs and huffed.

"I hate you!" hissed Nec. Sonic let out a quiet awkward chuckle.

"The name's Sonic," replied Sonic. The blue blur then turned his head to where Ion had pointed earlier. "Victalo's that way, right?"

"Correct!" answered Ion while neatening his shoes. "Though I can slow down for you so you can…" As soon as Ion brought his head back up though, Sonic had already run off in said direction leaving a blue streak in his wake. Nec was immediately shocked while Ion smiled. "Nice guy. Hey! Get back here!" Ion then got into his running position and zoomed off into the same direction as Sonic, flinging pebbles and dust at Nec. Nec growled under his breath and slowly walked towards the Victalo region.

"You might've fooled Ion, which is highly expected," hissed Nec. "But you haven't fooled me, 'Sonic'!"

Once Tails climbed down what seemed like ten minutes of ladders, he arrived in a small underground shelter. The walls and ceiling were supported by wooden planks. A small light bulb hanging from the ceiling was what seemed to be the only source of light in there. The only noticeable objects were a large wooden crate, a small table and two chairs. The mink, who Tails was following down here, was rummaging through the crate. After two minutes the mink pulled out a small loaf of bread.

"Here, have this," said the mink. He handed the loaf to Tails and, trying to seem polite, he took a small bite out of it. The mink pulled out the chairs and sat on one, looking at the two-tailed fox. Tails, after eating some more of the bread, sat in the other chair. "You like it, I smuggled it before Rage did some serious damage."

"Who's Rage?" asked Tails.

"The hedgehog up there that almost killed us!" replied the mink while pointing a finger upwards. "I don't know why he would do this! He was a great guy!" The mink then suddenly stopped and remembered the dilemma they had. "Oh that's right! Hang on." The mink then began to flex his fingers slowly in front of Tails which really confused the fox. And slowly, the mink closed his eyes and raised his middle and index finger towards Tails' forehead. He placed them on Tails and began to really concentrate. Tails was indeed nervous, but didn't say a word. Eventually the mink's eyes opened and he pulled away his fingers. He had a shocked look on his face which Tails didn't like. "You're not our Tails!"

"What do you mean?" asked Tails, putting his bread down on the table.

"Usually I can trace lost memories within someone's head, even if they can't remember," explained the mink. "But all of your memories are indeed different from our Tails'. I mean, me and Rage are nowhere to be seen!"

"What's going on?!" asked Tails now starting to slowly panic.

"Let me check for a mo'," replied the mink as he once again placed his fingers on Tails' head and searched through his memories. Then he noticed some specific events that appeared only recently.

"A purple hedgehog," whispered the mink. Tails heard this and immediately remembered.

"Paradox!" shouted Tails. The mink didn't lose his concentration though but kept going.

"Sonic's there, Amy too," continued the mink. "You're running towards the hedgehog, alongside Sonic and Knuckles."

"_Sonic, Amy, Knuckles, Shadow,_" thought Tails starting to nearly tear up.

"Wait!" blurted the mink which snapped Tails out of his thinking.

"What is it?" asked Tails.

"He's frozen Sonic in place!" replied the mink. "Now Knuckles and now y— Hey that can't be right!"

"What?" asked Tails. The mink now began to concentrate harder than ever but he still got the same result.

"Once he's about to freeze you in place, you instantly end up here, close to where Rage was!" answered the mink. He pulled away his fingers and it was then Tails who began to concentrate very hard.

"Knowing Paradox, he has the power to manipulate time and space," said Tails.

"Time Powers!?" gasped the mink. Tails nodded.

"Correct, so he didn't just freeze us in place," continued Tails. "He froze us in time!" Suddenly a loud boom above ground occurred and it caused dirt to fall down and eventually the light bulb fell and shattered! Tails tried to get his surroundings, but then an arm grabbed his and pulled Tails underneath the table.

"You're certainly like our Tails." whispered the mink.

"Thanks." replied Tails. "By the way, what's your name?"

"Ryder the Mink. Nice to meet ya."

As the sun was just disappearing under the horizon, Knuckles, Alinoa and Vert were walking closer and closer to the home of someone they wanted to see.

"So, who is this Tesla guy, anyway?" asked Knuckles. The only answer he got from Alinoa though was a "hmph!" and nothing else. But then Vert poked his head out from behind Alinoa.

"You'll see when we get there," replied Vert. Knuckles was a bit dissatisfied with his answer but then completely forgot about it when they saw what was ahead in the distance. It was an extremely large, modernised home, almost a mansion! It was supported to the side of a coastline that lead to the ocean. A few of the large sections were circular-shaped and it appeared to be made of a bright metal. Knuckles was stunned for a moment at how big it was but then Vert waved his hand in front of his face to get his attention back. "Come on! Tesla's just over there!"

Once they arrived they stood in front of a large, modern door. Vert rang the door bell and a speaker turned on.

"Who is this and what is your business here?" said a slightly robotic voice.

"It's Vert and Ally!" replied Vert. "We've brought someone with us, we need your help!" After a short amount of silence from the speaker it turned on again.

"Vert, you meet Mr. Tesla in his quarters while Alinoa and your other guest wait in the lounge," answered the voice. Then the doors in front of them suddenly slid open. The house looked even more modern on the inside! There were many stained glass windows lined around the walls and the space was indescribable! Vert then suddenly dashed ahead and went up a set of stairs.

"See ya guys later!" yelled Vert before he disappeared from Knuckles' and Alinoa's sight.

"Is he usually like this?" asked Knuckles. Alinoa turned her head to Knuckles and gave a small grin.

"Who, Vert?" joked Alinoa. "Yeah, he can be a real pain in the back side at times." Knuckles chuckled slightly.

"You know, he does remind me of a guy back at home, wherever that is," replied Knuckles.

"Hey! Don't sweat it!" replied Alinoa while giving Knuckles a slight punch in the arm. "I'm sure we'll get ya back to your own place, no matter who's helping us." Alinoa then began to walk towards the lounge and Knuckles followed.

"Say, why do you hate this Tesla guy, anyway?" asked Knuckles. The cat then sighed slightly which got Knuckles a bit embarrassed. Alinoa noticed this and burst into laughter.

"No no no! It's okay!" laughed Alinoa. "It's just, kind of a long story." The cat and the echidna then entered what appeared to be the lounge. It had a large couch and a flat screen TV in front of it. Also in front of the TV there was a PlayStation4, but with being out in nature for most of his life, he didn't even know of videogames. The room had very stylish carpeting and the walls were made of the same smooth metal as they noticed on the outside. Knuckles eventually started to settle in and sat down on the couch slowly followed by Alinoa. There was a short silence before Knuckles asked a question.

"Hey, Alinoa?"

"Call me Ally, its fine!" replied Alinoa with a grin.

"Who was that James guy Vert mentioned before?" asked Knuckles. Alinoa immediately blushed and slightly turned her head away from him. "I mean, you don't have to answer…"

"No, it's fine," replied Alinoa. After a pause, Alinoa let out a loud sigh and spoke again. "James is my boyfriend."

"Well then there's nothing to be ashamed of," said Knuckles.

"Well no, that's not it," stated Alinoa slowly turning her head back to Knuckles. "I just get a little riled up when people make jokes about us and let's say I'm a little embarrassed about earlier."

"Oh, that," replied Knuckles. "Where's he now?"

"He went on vacation a week ago, he does often like his alone time," answered Alinoa.

"Well I hope things turn out great!" said Knuckles giving a thumbs up.

"Thanks Knuckles!" replied Alinoa with a very cute smile on her face. Just then footsteps could be heard from outside the lounge and in entered Vert and was slowly followed by a hedgehog…

At the home of Lex, Amy was talking with Ron and Lex while Shadow was resting.

"So let me try and wrap my head around this," started Ron while looking like he was concentrating very hard. "You and your friends were fighting a purple hedgehog and he knocks Shadow unconscious, right?"

"Right!" answered Amy. "I try to use my hammer to attack him, and all of a sudden, I turn up in the middle of a forest, right next to Shadow!"

"Well that's certainly not a daily event," murmured Lex. Amy nodded slightly in response.

"Well don't sweat it!" reassured Ron while patting Amy on the shoulder. "Once your friend is better, we can concentrate on this a little more."

"Ron is right," continued Lex. "Right now we should all just relax!"

"You're right!" replied Amy. Lex then looked at a clock that was hung up in the room they were in and then got up.

"I'm just going to get a drink for Shadow," said Lex before going into the kitchen to get a cup of water. Ron and Amy continued to talk while Lex slowly opened the door to his spare bedroom which Shadow was in, but once he opened it, he immediately gasped and dropped his glass of water, smashing it and causing water to go everywhere! "Shadow is gone!"

As Dr. Eggman was being led by Cyndriz and Jacob to their home, many thoughts were going through his head about the data he recently collected. All of a sudden though, Cyndriz stopped and so did Jacob, causing Eggman to almost trip over them!

"Oy! Watch it!" growled Jacob. Cyndriz was able to pull Jacob back before he did any harm to Dr. Eggman.

"Dude! Chill! Everything's okay!" said Cyndriz. Jacob released Cyndriz's grip and huffed in response. Cyndriz sighed and then turned to the doctor. "Well here we are! Home Sweet Home!" The doctor looked up but wasn't too happy with what he had seen in front of him. It was a very run-down and crumbling home. It was very small and grey and it looked like it did have a second floor, but it had completely crumbled down. Cyndriz and Jacob rushed in and Eggman slowly followed after. Once he entered though it seemed almost even more run-down than outside! They entered a room which had a dusty oak wood table, a broken TV, and a radio, but nothing else. Eggman wanted to say something, but thinking of what could happen, he stayed silent. Cyndriz quickly dusted the oak table and signalled the baffled doctor to come over.

"So, moustache," asked Jacob. "What is this info that you have?" The doctor then pulled off his goggles that he had on his head and pressed a tiny button that was on them. After a while of loading, a holographic screen appeared above the table and showed lots of scientific graphs and diagrams. "WOAH! Do you expect us to understand that?!"

"Jacob!" scolded Cyndriz. Jacob stayed silent and Cyndriz turned his head back to the doctor. "So, doctor, explain!"

"Fine!" replied the doctor. The doctor then leaned towards the screen and pointed at the data. "The mysterious holes that have appeared around your home are distorted areas of space and time. The matter levels are fluxuating at rapid rates, according to this data."

"Seems legit," retorted Cyndriz.

"Cyndriz, this is serious!" roared the doctor. He then scrolled across the holographic screen and brought up a simulation of a populated area with the rifts in it. "If these rifts aren't sorted out soon, your home and eventually your whole world will fall into chaos!" The simulation then showed the town buildings being distorted beyond comprehension and then it suddenly disappeared into the rifts. Cyndriz and Jacob gasped in horror and Dr. Eggman placed his goggles back on his head.

"This is good stuff, Eggman!" said Cyndriz.

"I hate to admit this, but you have helped our situation out a whole lot!" replied Jacob while still having a bit of a grudge in his breath. "We gotta sort this out before…"

"ATTENTION! PEOPLE! YOUR PRAYERS HAVE BEEN ANSWERED!" roared a very loud voice that boomed across the town. Dr. Eggman was startled while Cyndriz and Jacob sighed.

"Oh crap, it's Splash."

**Now we're making progress! See ya guys next chapter!**


End file.
